The 50th Hunger Games RE-DONE
by TurtleSamwich
Summary: Basically, this is the 50th hunger games (Quarter Quell) RE-DONE There will be no Haymitch. The reason will be in the first paragraph, hope you enjoy it! Rated T- for Violence, detailed deaths, and use of SOME language. Progress: In-Complete. Chapter(s) completed: 4. Complete with an all-new victor and new characters! This fanfic will be updated with a new chapter every day!
1. The Reaping

**Hey guys, this is my FIRST fan fiction ever. So please try to be nice with the reviews! :) This is basically 50th hunger games re-done. Haymitch is no longer here, because I wouldn't want him to die :P So, here we go! Also, could you leave some ideas? :)**

Main Character biography:

Name & Pronunciation- Jaston, (Jay-Stun)

Sex: Male

Height: 5 ft., 4 in.

Skill: Swords

District: 7

Jaston had been training all his life in that slim chance to be drawn into the games, never once had he thought about volunteering. He had a little sister and an older brother. He wasn't worried that much about being drawn into the games until, he heard the quarter quell.

-FLASHBACK- Jaston and his siblings we're sitting on their ruined couch awaiting the announcement of the Quarter Quell. After a few minutes of waiting, he saw the O' Great President Snow walk up on stage. He played the same exact video that appeared every time in a reaping. A smallish boy walked up with a bowl full of envelopes. Snow quietly picked one, without hesitation he took the note out of the envelope. He read the note aloud, it has been declared, that this Quarter Quell will have twice the number of tributes reaped than normal. My younger sister started sobbing, all my brother did was go to his torn up room and slam the door, I was afraid it was going to fall off.

-END-OF-FLASHBACK-

Today was the day, Jaston had thought to himself. Everyone in his family we're getting dressed for the reaping day. As soon as he put on his shoes his mother called out saying, alright kids time to go. I took my little sisters' hand. We walked only 2 miles, which felt like 2 seconds, until we got there. It was a mess with kids, adults, and peacekeepers. Finally, we got to the front of the line for the peacekeepers to take our blood. I only squinted when it happened, I could see my little sister far away from me still waiting in line. She's 12 years old, only one ticket in the bowl. I myself have 32, thanks to tesserae.

All of the children gathered in the middle. Our district representative, Latchin, came up to the stage. He welcomed everybody, like any other representative would do, with a big smile. Saying exactly this, Welcome everybody, to the 50th annual hunger games! As all of you know, this year is a Quarter Quell. If you don't know what a Quarter Quell is then i'll tell you, every twenty-five years we have something called a Quarter Quell. We always add a twist in the games for our enjoyment. This year's Quarter Quell was announced 3 months ago. Twice the number of tributes will be reaped. So I will be drawing two girls, and two boys. Let me show you the video of how it all started. After about 50 seconds of boring video, Latchin went and said, alright, time for the girls.

After one flip of his wrist, he picked up an envelope. He read the name, Astrid Bellsnee. A smallish girl looking about the age of 13 came out of the crowd. She walked up onto the stage. Time for the other girl, Latchin said. He called out a name very familiar, Ashley Felkins. I was in a panic, that was my sister! I couldn't do anything about it, just hope for someone to volunteer. No one did. She walked up to the stage.

Now time for the boys, Jack Lexington. I looked out in horror, I saw him walking up to the stage, I run out in the open, I exclaim, I volunteer! All Jack did was look at me in disbelief. He mouthed thank you. My sister cried out, No! Don't! I ignored her. Latchin called out, what's your name? I said, Jaston Felkins. Latchin laughed and said, is this your sister? I said, yes. He replied with a simple, ok. I slowly walk onto the stage. My heart is beating rapidly. I hope no one can hear it. I steadily climb up the stairs. I see my sister standing across from me, not even bothering to look. Now time for the other boy, Lenny Hendersonn. He does the same as any other tribute, walk slowly and steadily to the stage and up the stairs.

In terror, we all shook hands and said, may the odds be ever in your favor.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I want to know if I should keep writing. Remember, this is my very first fan fiction please be nice! :)**


	2. The Goodbyes

**Hey guys! I've got a few requests to keep on writing! So here's the second chapter: The goodbyes!**

Jaston felt his icy cold hands grapple his pant's pocket as he was shoved away, alone, into a room. He was waiting for his mother to come in. After about a minute, his mother came in. Her face filled with tears. She came over and hugged me really hard. I'm sorry this happened to you, protect your sister, Jaston. I nod, then a peacekeeper pulls her out of the room. I put my face in the palms of my hands. I start sobbing, good thing there are no cameras right now. Next thing I know is that the door flings open. Jack, the kid I didn't even know who I volunteered for during the reaping came in.

Jaston, look he said. I look up trying to hide my miserable thoughts. Suddenly he jerks me by my shirt collar and yells, Why did you volunteer?! You're in there with your sister! I scream back, So I could protect her! Yeah, if you do manage that successfully you won't come back, he replied in a harsh tone letting me down. Suddenly the door bursts open with two peacekeepers yelling, What the hell is going on here, looking at Jack. Time to go the other one said, pulling Jack out of the room. I looked up for a second to see his face, filled with shame and misery.

There's no going back, I thought to myself, I don't regret a thing. I thought about what Jack had said to me, _Why did you volunteer?! You're in there with your sister! _I hear my response ring in and out of my head. Then I hear the other thing I didn't want to think about, _Yeah, if you do manage that successfully you won't come back._

I've got a gigantic headache, partially from crying, and the other from his voice and replies ringing in and out of my head at once. I stand up and punch the wall behind me as hard as I could. The door flew open again, this time it was my older brother. He comes over to hug me and says, do your best to protect your sister at all costs. As soon as the timer stops, you run straight to your sister. I told her to stay on the metal plate until you come and get her. I nod, and start to feel my hands shake. Listen, my brother said in a harsh tone. You've got to protect her! Don't let anything happen to her! I've snuck a few plans written on paper. Read them, he says. Peacekeepers burst through the door once more as I quickly put the papers into my pocket. A peacekeeper tries to grab my brother but he just shoves them away.

As soon as I was alone again, I yank the papers out of my pocket, revealing the words. I read over them carefully. He wants me to go grab a sword to protect my sister with. Also to make sure she has a weapon of some sort also. I tear the paper in to little pieces and throw it in the garbage can, regretfully doing so. Suddenly the door bursts open again with 3 peacekeepers pushing all of the tributes down a hallway leading to a train. We all quietly get in, my sister sits by me while the other tributes sit alone in fear. I'll protect you, I whisper in my sisters ear. All she responds with is a simple nod of the head.

I look out the train window, seeing my family calling out, crying out, saying goodbye. My dad wasn't there. He's never there for me, I thought. I lean back in my train seat while our District Representative, Latchin, talks to us about how great the Capital is. I rest my head on the train seat arm, annoyed by his comments. I slowly fall into a seductively long sleep.

**Again, sorry for the extremely short chapters, I promise the rest will be longer. Trust me, also tell me what you think! :) Who knows, I might even do a SYOT later. **


	3. The train ride to Hell

**Hey guys! Back with Chapter 3 here! I promised that the newer chapter(s) would be longer, so let's get this show on the road!**

-DREAM-

I was in a house, it felt like no one was there with me. That was technically true but, my dad was here. He had always abused me when I was a child, even though he acts nice with all of the family members around. He had ordered me to go get him some cereal, I walked slowly towards the kitchen. He came up to me and hit me in the face with a punch. I toppled to the ground. He picked me up by the collar saying, Move your ass faster than that! Then he stormed off into his room.

-END-OF-DREAM-

I woke up with a slight grin across my face. I suddenly felt glad about leaving his side to go into the hunger games. Then I remembered, I look down at my sister who was laying down on her seat arm seemingly asleep. Once again, I put my head down in the palms of my hands. Our representative woke everyone up saying, alright time to meet your mentor. Our mentor Trace, winner of the 39th Hunger Games, came out in the open and said hello. He was strong, I could tell by the way he walked, he had total confidence in us.

My sister sat up with a big yawn, while rubbing her eyes. Ashley, I said with a hoarse voice, this is our mentor, trace. She looked up and said hello. His smile suddenly turned into a slight frown when he saw how young the two girl tributes looked. He shook his head calling for the boys to come into the next train car to talk. Lenny and I went with him in silent. The train car door shut repulsively behind us. I flinched when it slammed. Trace sat down in a chair next to a table, and told us to sit side-by-side in front of him. We did as he wished

Trace said, Jaston, I am terribly sorry about what had happened in the reaping. It must be hard to see your little sister go in there with you. I looked down with a frown and said, Yes, it is. Lenny remained silent not ready to speak. So Lenny, Trace began, but cut-off by me. I don't know what to do! I will protect my sister, but how will I do it if she is all alone and I need to get a weapon? She doesn't like sharp objects! Trace calmly said, she will have to learn too get used to sharp objects than. So Lenny, as I was saying, What is your skill? Lenny replied, I have no skill. Well, you're going to have to think up of one pretty damn soon. Then Trace asked me the same question, I replied Swords, and I am also pretty good with knives.

Good, good, he replied. Now, I am going to tell you quickly on how to get sponsors. In order to get sponsors, you need to be lovable. In fact, You're doing a pretty good job at it right now Jaston. Lenny, act the same way, ok? Lenny said, alright. Now, not all sponsors will go for you right off the bat. In fact, most of the sponsors come from on how you represent your district in the tribute parade. Heh, I thought, we're probably going to be dressed in some shitty lumber jack costume, I thought quietly to myself. So, Trace continued speaking, I have taken the liberty into talking with your stylists.

Now, I can't tell you what you guys are going to wear, but what I can tell you is that you'll get a lot of sponsors. After Lenny heard that, he felt a little bit more confidence and asked, well, what kind of gifts do the sponsors give us? Trace replied, Things like, Weapons, food, water, and a nice set of other assortments helping you survive longer. We haven't had a victor in a long time. Our other mentor, Tessi, is sick with the mumps so I will be the only mentor for this Hunger Games.

I think it's time to talk a little bit about survival. Lenny and I both nodded in agreement eager to hear what he had to say next. Two hours passed talking about survival and some other stuff. He finally dismissed us and called for the two girl tributes to come in. They both walked into the other train car with the same expression we had on our faces. The door shut as loudly as before, but I didn't flinch this time. I imagined they we're talking about the same crap that he was telling us about before. About 3 more hours past before the girls came back in. I almost forgot to ask what the names of our stylists we're. I rummaged into the other train car, our mentor wasn't there. I looked all over for him in other train cars, but sill no sign of him. I felt exhausted anyways. I went back into the train car with the other tributes.

As I was about too fall asleep, I noticed light all around and heard crowds and crowds of people cheering. I look up disgusted but started gracefully waving my hand sideways with a fake smile glued on my face. We were finally here, I thought to myself. I almost threw up. I might as well get 10 minutes of sleep before we arrive to the actual gateway of the Capital.

We finally arrived to the gateway. It turned out that I failed miserably to get even 3 minutes of sleep before our District Representative called for us. We all lined up and walked out from the train in a single-file line. We looked like prisoners, well technically that's what we were anyhow. I felt a sharp stab in my stomach as I saw all of these ugly outfits these Capital people were wearing. This time, I really wanted to throw up. I held the urges back and began waving with the same plastic smile glued to my face before, awaiting the horrors that the future holds for me and my sister.

**Alright guys, another chapter successfully completed! Told you it would be longer than all of the others! I really hoped you liked this one! Please remember to give me support by writing a review! Thanks, and the SYOT's will start tomorrow. The form will be added in a new chapter called, Tribute form as in a Non-Official chapter! Please stay-tuned! Oh and one more thing, please fav, follow, and review! Have a nice day! :D**


	4. Welcome to the Capital

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter, I've had homework :P Anyways, here is your new one! :D**

****As they walked through the crowd of Capital people, they noticed something. Jaston said, Hey, look over there! Lenny, Ashley, and Astrid all looked at once. Looks like other tributes, said Lenny. Yeah that's exactly what I thought, I replied with a sigh. Suddenly Latchin said, what are you guys doing? Camon we don't have all day! All of us continued our gaze at the other tributes not too far away as we walked into the Capital.

Alright, we're here, said Latchin with a laugh. Finally, said Lenny. Follow me, I have to show you our rooms on the seventh floor, said Latchin. We followed. On the way we saw, other Capital kids hitting each other with plastic swords acting like they were in the hunger games. It disgusted me. As soon as we got to our floor, an avox, a person who has been punished for rebelling against the capital by getting their tounges cut off and turning into Capital slaves, took our coats with hesitation or warning and lead us into the room.

It was so luxurious. I yawned and leaped onto the couch sitting in front of a giant plasma screen T.V. Manners, exclaimed Latchin. I sat up, thinking of how repulsive he can sometimes be. This will be your new home until the hunger games, so please get comfortable while I go get your mentor, explained Latchin. He left with a loud thud of the door. Silence was beginning to crowd the room with its fury. Until I broke the silence. Alright, let's go pick out rooms, I said as I looked at the other tributes looking at me shockingly of how ecstatic I was.

We're not ready, complained Lenny and Astrid. Fine, I said weezing myself back onto the couch. We sat in complete utter silence until the door slammed open. Bad news, your mentor is currently in the hospital, he's in a coma, Latchin said out of breath. We all gasped, and ran to the Capital hospital. We looked around for a nurse, but couldn't find one. Latchin finally caught up with us still out of breath. Guys, I think it's time to get some rest, go to sleep in the morning i'll check to see if he;s alright.

We all nodded our heads and headed back to our room. We were all already assigned rooms, of course I always get the small one, I thought quietly to myself. I wonder what the other kids could be up to right now, I hope my sister is doing ok, I thought to myself. Jaston soon fell into a dark sleep once again, very much like the time in the train...

-DREAM-

Jaston had just gotten the cereal ready for his dad. He walked to his dad's room. Here you go dad, he exclaimed. His dad got up and called him a piss off and said to Jaston, you better volunteer for The Hunger Games one year, I'm getting sick and tired of seeing your sorry ass around the house. Jaston looked wide-eyed. He knew his father was abusive, but how could he be this abusive. Get out of here, his dad yelled. Jaston did as he was told. He went over to the counter and sank his head into his hands.

-END-OF-DREAM-

Jaston woke up while screaming, waking up here in the Capital only made his fear even worse. He quickly shoves his head in between two pillows, and drifted back to sleep, no dreams what so ever. The next morning was horrible. Latchin found out that Trace was still in a coma. Everyone was feeling depressed when their stylists walked in un-announced. Sorry about your mentor, said one of them.

We're here to talk about you outfits, explained one of them. Jaston's head shot up at the thought of actually being put into a costume to be shown off to the likes of the Capital "People". He groaned in disgust, making sure even the stylists could hear him loud and clear. Don't be rude, one of them shouted out. Yes, have your manners, said Latchin. Alright, tell them the idea about their out fit, said Latchin.

So we were thinking-, I had cut her off, Look, I don't want to be dressed in some crappy lumber jack suit, if you were planning on that then you can just forget it. Will you let me complete a sentence, the one who got cut off yelled. So we were thinking about dressing you in a dragon themed suit. I can't explain the design, you're going to have to wait for our head-stylist to actually put it onto you physically.

Anyways, aside from that, Latchin began, you will have training tomorrow. I will adjust too a newer schedule so you will get there before any of the other tributes. Can we watch the reapings, I asked. Sure, go into your rooms and it should already be recorded in full HD. I felt excitement for the first time actually being here.

I walked into my room, grabbed my touch-screen remote and turned it on. With a simple tap of my finger I was watching the District 1 reaping. Careers, just like me I thought to myself. The first girl the representative tried to call up, was cut off by someone girl in the crowd screaming, I volunteer, as loud as she could. I bet she couldn't wait. Another girl volunteered the exact same way as the other one did. Same result for the boys. I got bored of watching them until I got to mine.

I focused so hard, my eyes began burning, I see my little sister being called up. I see me volunteering for that boy. My eyes start to leak, then my door opens with my sister in the way. She comes over and hugs me hard. I'm still mad at you, she said. I started to cry even more, silently so that she couldn't hear her big brothers weakness. It's alright, go back to bed. She nodded then left just like that.

I turned off my T.V. and went to sleep.

-DREAM-

I was at the town square, seeing my sister being tortured. I screamed and yelled, but no one could hear me. Everything vanished out of sight in an instance. There I was in the kitchen sitting in a chair pulled up to a counter-top. I lift my head up, walked to the bathroom, washed my face, and looked into the mirror. I saw someone behind me, surely enough it was my dad with a belt.

-END-OF-DREAM-

I woke up, screaming once again. Dreading what tomorrow held next morning, at the training center. I frowned at the fact of having to see people again. I quickly reacted to that thought and punched the wall hard. I laid my head back down on my pillow ready for someone to come in and yell at me, no one did. I closed my eyes then smiled.

**Alright guys! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it, next chapter coming up tomorrow! Next chapter: Training Day 1**


	5. Training

**Hey guys! There is only going to be one training chapter sorry lol, anyways here is a list of the up-coming chapters (not including this one): Private session, scores, interview, the night before, the hunger games. I hope you enjoyed my fiction so far! Anyways, let's get going! :D**

****I wake up, still terrified by the dreams I have been seeing lately, but I decided that this will not hold me back because training starts today. I quickly get up out of bed and throw some jeans and a shirt on. I walk out of my bedroom door to see that all of the other tributes are up already eating breakfast. Hey guys, I say. Hey, says Lenny. I sit down in the seat next to my sister. What's for breakfast, I ask puzzled. You have two choices between eggs, Scrambled or fried the other dishes are, Bacon, and Pancakes or waffles.

Sounds delicious, I reply back with a slight smirk. So we ate and are ready to go down to the training center. Alright kids, follow me, off we go, blurted Latchin. Oh yeah Latchin, I begin. Yeah, he replies. Is Trace doing ok? He answered me with a slight shake of his head. None of us spoke after that comment.

We're finally here, I say. What're you so excited about, asked Lenny. Oh nothing, I replied. As soon as we got inside Latchin left us too talle, a young gamemaker. All of the 48 tributes surrounded her, including me. Awaiting for instructions. Alright, she began, now before you start grabbing swords make sure you check out the survival and other stations, (Sorry like adapted from "The Hunger Games") most of you will die by natural causes. That was it, she had dismissed us.

Ashley, Lenny, and Astrid, go to the survival stations, i'm going to go and try to find some allies for the games, I said. With that I left, ignoring Lenny calling for me. I walk over to the District 8 tributes and say, Hello with a grin. What do you want, one of them replied. Calm down, another responded. Hi, she said. How are you doing today, I ask. Good, said both of them. So, what are your skills? Nothing really, they said. Oh, ok, anyways, have you ever thought about alliances? No, the boy replied with a harsh tone of voice.

Sorry but we've already got our alliance, the girl responded. Ok, I said while backing up. As soon as I turn around I bump into a District 1 career tribute. He says, Watch it, and shoves me back. I watch him leave quietly. I walk up to my fellow tributes and say, District 8 is out of the question for allies. Yeah well, Lenny began, we've decided we don't want anymore allies than we've got. Why, I exclaimed.

It just means more people we've got to deal with and feed, four is enough, Lenny said. Fine, I say with a groan. Anyways, let's go train. Yeah, I yell. I walk up over to the swords and pick one up. It feels so light and good in my hands, I thought. I take a swing at a manikin and lodge it's head off. Other tributes look towards me in amazement as I swing left and right severing more and more heads off the manikins.

I finally look around, and the District 1 tribute I had bumped into earlier smirks than walks away. I feel satisfied, that I showed that bitch how really to handle a sword, I thought to myself with a smirk. I put the sword down and I walked over to where Lenny was trying out the knifes. I ask, where are Ashley and Astrid? Survival, he replied. I walk over to survival seeing them learning which plants are poisonous and which plants aren't.

How is this going for ya'll, have you learned anything new yet, I ask them. Yes, replied Astrid with a big smile. Same here, said Ashley. Good, good, I said. I think i'll train with ya'll for a bit before I head back over to the swords. Ok, they both replied. Lenny, I yelled, why don't you come one over and learn a little bit about survival, killing won't make you survive. No, it's ok, I hear him scream.

About 1 week and a half had passes since the first day of training, going in and out of stations. Learning new techniques every now and then. District 1, 2, and 4 asked too be allies, I declined them quickly and ran off before I could see their reactions. I knew somehow I was one of their first targets.

As I had thought that to myself, I felt a strange pinch in my stomach. Once again I had showed off my extravagant skills with the swords station, and occasionally hitting the bulls-eye with a throwing knife. The private sessions are coming up pretty soon. 47 other tributes are getting their scores, and thinking of how painfully long the interviews are going to be.

By the time they get to District 12, most of the Capital will probably be sleeping in their chairs, I chuckled at the thought of it. Training is now over, and the private sessions are tomorrow. I need to get ready for it, so I go into my room alone, lock the door, and review the tapes of the training they had taken.

I finally decided I was ready after about an hour. I had eaten dinner an hour late today, I gazed up to my bedroom ceiling, thinking what the arena of this year's games would be/look like. I was also dreading the fact about going to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that overwhelmed me and made me wake up with a scream...

**Alright guys, it seems as if i'm not getting reviews, so please review it and tell me what you think of this story so far, BYE! :)**


End file.
